With the improvement of living standards, the life philosophy of being distinctive, fashionable, healthy, and environmentally friendly becomes popular, and fashionable and environmentally friendly articles for daily use and vehicles are favored by more and more people. Motorized vehicles evolve from being only a means of transport to being a symbol of a fashionable and healthy lifestyle, and are a means for practicing environmental protection. A foldable motorized vehicle saves storage room and is convenient to carry, and is small in size and light in weight after being folded, which makes it convenient to carry it up and down stairs, into and out of an elevator, and into a bus or metro train. Furthermore, the foldable motorized vehicle has a good appearance, and shows exquisite workmanship, thereby making it top equipment of fashion people.
However, in a conventional foldable motorized vehicle, a rack for mounting a seat often has parts such as a saddle and a big chain wheel, and has a complex structure, so that the saddle and the big chain wheel make it difficult to reduce the volume and weight after folding. Furthermore, the vehicle frame has a complex structure makes both folding and unfolding complicated, difficult and slow. After being folded, the foldable vehicle is not compact enough, still large in volume, and heavy in weight, and is inconvenience for carrying. Therefore, a novel foldable vehicle that is convenient to fold and unfold, of a more compact structure after being folded, small in size, light in weight, and convenient to carry becomes a new direction of research.
Therefore, it is desirable to design a foldable seat mounting rack with a novel frame and with a simple structure, and is convenient to fold and unfold.